Memórias
by Aniannka
Summary: Todos um dia foram inocentes e acreditaram na felicidade...pena que nada dura para sempre, e para alguns isso é inaceitável.Voldemort um dia foi Tom Riddle, será que ele também já acreditou na felicidade? será que ele ainda é capaz de acreditar nela?[yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Não, Harry Potter Não me pertence...só peguei emprestado..os direitos autorais são todos da J.K e das editoras...**

Eu gotaria de dedicar essa fic ao pessoal da Potterslashfics, principalmente a Amanda Saitou que desde que mencionou o assunto a minha mente não deixou de trabalhar...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Eu irei derrotá-lo!"

"Ah, garoto, nunca lhe ensinaram que o pior inimigo é aquele que não tem nada a parder?"

"Todos lutam por algo, mesmo você que diz ter perdido tudo. Talvez o que você perdeu seja o que lhe motiva a lutar".

"NÃO FALE DO QUE NÃO SABE!"

"Eu sabia! a profecia estava errada, eu não preciso matá-lo, farei com que lembre-se do que perdeu e enfrente isso, só assim esquecerá essa sede de vingança!"

"_TEMPUS"_

"POTTER...o que..."

"Finalmente acabou..." Harry suspira cansado. Ergue o rosto para a chuva que começa a cair.

"Tem certeza Potter?"

"Quem-" Harry vira-se.

" Sabe ele não morreu, assim que ele enfrentar seus fantasmas irá acordar, então o que você fará?"

"Elroy..."

"Você não me respondeu..." Elroy aproxima-se observando o corpo estendido no chão.

"Você sabe que não irei tentar nada, afinal eu prometi".

"Mas caso ele coninue com essa idéia fixa de me matar...eu serei obrigado a me defender!"

"Eu devo agradecê-lo?"

"Não...mas eu sim...quando nos encontramos pela primeira vez achei que era mais um louco com noções de grandeza querendo me ensinar truques falsos". Harry diz sorrindo.

"hn, eu por outro lado, temia a minha vida assim que lhe contasse meus motivos para ajudá-lo".

_Continua?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ah gente...meu primeiro fic, o que vocês acharam?

POR FAVOR sejam honestos...nos elogios...nas críticas...sejam compreensivos...xD

Agora, sério: Vocês acham que eu continuo?

Ou paro por aqui pra felicidade geral da nação?


	2. Chapter 2

**Todos os direitos autorais reservados a J.K.R e as editoras.**

**Algo que eu não avisei antes e quero deixar bem claro pra depois não ser apedrejada. Essa é uma história slash / yaoi, ou seja, haverá relações homem com homem, então se não te agrada, por favor, não leia.**

**Ps: os nomes eu manterei a tradução, mas em relação às casas elas ficaram em inglês.**

**Capitulo betado pela Nicolle Snape, Muito obrigada moça!**

Ta aí gente... Mais um!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Um ano antes..._

Saiu para espairecer, era tanta pressão ultimamente. Voldemort não mais se escondia, o que resultava em ataques constantes. Mas Harry só tomava conhecimento deles tarde demais e isso lhe revoltava. Como esperavam que ele o derrotasse se somente lhe ensinavam feitiços de proteção? A seu ver precisava aprender a atacar também... E jogar limpo não era garantia de sucesso.

Entrou na Floresta Proibida. Nunca entendera o por quê de não poder ir lá, afinal não apresentava tantos perigos, principalmente pra alguém que já tinha enfrentado coisas piores.

Lembrava-se desse lugar, fora aqui que encontrara Firenze. Tinha saudades do Centauro, ele emanava uma tranqüilidade e sabedoria que lhe acalmava e o fazia sentir-se mais seguro.

Parecia ter ouvido passos, alguém se aproximava. Era melhor esconder-se até conseguir ver quem era.

Estava cansado, tinha viajado dias até chegar a Hogwarts. Como conseguiria encontrar quem queria em meio a tantos alunos? Não fazia idéia da aparência dele... Esperava poder conversar calma e abertamente com ele, sem interrupções. Mas, pelo que se lembrava de Dumbledore, o homem podia manipulá-lo contra ele e então não adiantaria argumentos, estaria perdido.

Harry observou o homem aproximar-se cada vez mais, ia em direção a Hogwarts, esperava que ele não o tivesse visto. Ele estava ferido. Talvez devesse ajudá-lo, afinal o que um homem naquele estado poderia fazer?

"Quem é você e o que quer em Hogwarts?" Harry perguntou com a varinha em punho.

"Não lhe interessa, basta que me diga onde posso encontrar Harry Potter". O homem virou-se surpreso.

"Hmm, e o que você quer com ele? Por acaso trabalha para Voldemort?". Harry perguntou estreitando os olhos.

"O que eu quero com ele só diz respeito a nós, e, por favor, o chame de Tom. Voldemort só faz as pessoas estremecerem, e o medo delas só aumenta". Disse o homem cruzando os braços e o encarando seriamente.

"Nunca tinha pensado nisso... mas me diga, onde está a sua varinha?".

"Não preciso dela no momento. Sei que você não irá fazer nada... Afinal, pelo que pude observar é um Griffyndor e só ataca se for instigado a isso". Respondeu com um sorriso cínico.

"Como você pode saber? Já estudou aqui?". Harry pergunta surpreso com a lógica do misterioso homem.

"Há muito tempo atrás... pertenci a Slytherin". Disse pensativamente.

"Hum... bem, eu sou Harry o que quer comigo?".

"Hahaha... pensei que o Potter vivesse sob a proteção de Dumbledore". Ele comenta levantando uma sobrancelha.

"Não preciso da proteção de ninguém! E então, vai dizer o que quer?".

"Quero lhe fazer uma proposta... Mas antes quero sua palavra de que me ouvirá e não contará sobre a nossa conversa a Dumbledore. Você irá entender assim que eu terminar". Ele disse aproximando-se.

"Tudo bem, pode falar! Que tipo de proposta?". Harry falou o encarando.

"Eu irei treiná-lo. Não, não do jeito que eles fazem... De que adianta tanta magia branca se você não conhece a magia negra e, portanto não conhece seu inimigo, nem uma forma de atacá-lo. Mas em troca eu irei lhe fazer um pedido, que espero não ser negado. Mas isso só depois do seu treinamento, por enquanto não se preocupe". Disse seriamente, olhando dentro dos olhos de Harry.

"Está bem, só espero que não seja algo que vá contra as minhas crenças. Sabe, você tem razão no que diz, mas eles não entendem, simplesmente não entendem". Harry suspirou e deu de ombros abaixando a cabeça, abatido.

"Dumbledore já deve ter sentido a minha presença, portanto é melhor eu ir encontrá-lo antes que ele tente algo. Gostaria que você me acompanhasse, para que ele soubesse que eu não estou lhe manipulando ou algo assim". Ele olhou na direção do castelo e estendeu uma mão a Harry.

0

"Você tem certeza Harry? Você nem o conhece, como pode querer que ele o treine?". Dumbledore estava em sua sala quando sentira a presença daquele homem que todos julgaram morto, mas que ele sempre soube que ainda vagava por esse mundo. Quando o vira entrar acompanhado de Harry sabia que tinha acontecido algo e que não iria gostar disso. Nesse momento olhava preocupado para Harry, o menino não podia crer que a magia negra era a solução. Será que não tinha aprendido nada, depois de tantas batalhas?

"Não se preocupe! Pelo menos ele me ensinará a atacar e não somente a me defender e fugir como um covarde. Como podem querer que eu salve a todos se não me treinam para isso, se não me respeitam e não contam sobre os ataques? Caso você ainda não tenha percebido Dumbledore, eu deixei de ser criança há muito tempo. Aliás, eu nunca fui uma, nunca pude ser tendo parentes como os meus. Agora, quando surge uma pessoa disposta a me treinar do jeito que eu sempre esperei... Você não pode me impedir". Harry falou furioso com a atitude de Dumbledore.

"Será que você não entende menino, que há algo por trás de tanta generosidade?". Dumbledore tentava fazê-lo compreender a situação.

"Eu sei que há, afinal nada é de graça. Nós fizemos um acordo, ao final do meu treino ele me dirá o que quer". Harry disse com um sorriso no canto da boca.

Dumbledore estava sem palavras. O que tinha acontecido para Harry tratá-lo daquele jeito? Será que tinha falhado, seria ele tão mau com o garoto?

"Compreenda Dumbledore, eu cresci, o garotinho com medo de tudo e todos se foi. Eu descobri da forma mais dolorosa que nada é para sempre. Vou aproveitar a minha vida. Quero derrotar Tom Riddle, mas não porque é o certo ou por causa da profecia, quero derrotá-lo por mim. Para que eu possa viver tudo o que eu não pude até agora. E se para isso eu tiver que me aliar as pessoas que não lhe agradam, eu o farei mesmo assim".

Sorriu tristemente. Sim, aquele não era mais o bebê que ele entregara para aqueles frios parentes, nem o garotinho assustado pela descoberta de ser um bruxo que ele vira entrar no Salão Principal há seis anos atrás (1). Ele crescera e tudo o que podia fazer agora era aceitar sua decisão e ajudá-lo no que ele precisasse.

"Está bem, faça o que achar melhor. Eu sempre estarei aqui, pode contar comigo". Dumbledore sorriu com carinho para o garoto, agora um jovem rapaz, a sua frente.

"Obrigado". Harry sorriu em retorno.

0

_Continua..._

1- O Harry tem 16 anos. Afic não tem espoilers do 6º livro.

Puxa gente 3 reviews, 3! xD eeeeee... Pensei que ninguém ia ler quanto mais comentar!

Aniannka em estado de graça pelas review's

**Marck Evans:** AAAAH! Que bom que você gostou, tava super nervosa... depois de ler tantas fics maravilhosas do grupo da medo de postar, esse cap foi feito na corrida lá na facul quando a musa desceu (sorte que a aula não tinha começado);

**Magalud:** O que aconteceu SÓ EU sei! sorriso diabólico Você vai ter que ler pra descobrir...

O Elroy fui eu que inventei, só digo isso... tô muuuuito feliz por você ter gostado!

**Nicolle Snape:** Pode deixar moça, muito obrigada pela dica, tentei melhorar. Espero que goste desse cap! E continue mandando reviews! Bjuuus .

Obrigada também aqueles que leram o 1º cap e não mandaram review... Mas bem que agora podiam mandar né! Eu não mordo não!

Bjokas a todos vocês!


	3. Chapter 3

**Todos os direitos autorais reservados a J.K.R e as editoras.**

**Algo que eu não avisei antes e quero deixar bem claro pra depois não ser apedrejada. Essa é uma história slash / yaoi, ou seja, haverá relações homem com homem, então se não te agrada, por favor, não leia.**

**Ps: os nomes eu manterei a tradução, mas em relação às casas elas ficaram em inglês.**

**Capítulo betado pela Nicolle Snape!**

**Reeditado por probleminhas recém notados...**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Bem, até que foi fácil convencê-lo. Achei que Dumbledore ficaria furioso com você por tudo o que você disse" - diz Elroy, sorrindo para Harry.

Ficara surpreso com a atitude do rapaz ao enfrentar Dumbledore. Mas não iria entrar em detalhes sobre o por quê da atitude tempestuosa de Harry, ele iria contar-lhe se quisesse. Aprendera a duras penas que todos têm direito a sua privacidade.

"É, eu também, mas não me importo. Posso muito bem decidir o que é melhor para mim. Eu... Você não me disse o seu nome" - Harry parou, virando-se para encará-lo. Já tinham saído da sala do Diretor e agora caminhavam pelo corredor.

"Pensei que nunca fosse perguntar. Meu nome é Elroy Malnic Von Kettlehut. Sei que está um pouco tarde, mas... muito prazer em conhecê-lo" - Disse estendendo uma mão a Harry com um belo sorriso no rosto.

"Hehe... Muito prazer. E então quando vamos começar?" - Harry perguntou apertando a mão dele.

Agora que estavam mais descontraídos, ele pôde notar a cor dos olhos dele. Verdes como os seus, mas com toques dourados... Lindos. Elroy era alto, longos cabelos negros presos em uma frouxa trança. Vestes verde-musgo sob uma capa cinza. Lembrava-lhe Slytherin.

"Quando quiser. Aliás, você conhece a sala precisa? Iremos treinar lá, vamos transformá-la em um local espaçoso para os duelos".

"Como você..." - Harry olhou surpreso para ele. "Ah é, esqueci que você já estudou aqui. Claro pode ser lá sim, será que poderíamos começar agora?" - Fitou-o esperançosamente.

"Sim, podemos" - Elroy disse sorrindo.

Elroy estava impressionado com a capacidade do garoto. Não sabia muitos feitiços de ataque como imaginara, mas a defesa era como tinha previsto: impenetrável. Ele deveria conhecer muitos feitiços além dos ensinados em aula. Era melhor que parassem por hoje, senão o garoto estaria exausto na manhã seguinte.

"Harry por hoje chega, é melhor você ir pra cama" - Elroy diz levantando-se.

Os dois estavam sentados no chão da sala, que estava vazia dando a eles espaço para se moverem sem medo de cair. Uma janela aberta mostrava a noite lá fora e deixava a brisa noturna entrar.

"O quê! Mas nós acabamos de começar!" - Harry se levanta rapidamente encarando-o com incredulidade.

"Garoto, nós estamos treinando há três horas! São exatamente vinte e três horas, até você tomar um banho e ir dormir já terá passado da meia noite... Como você espera acordar amanhã para ir à aula?".

"Tudo bem, mas me chame de Harry" - Falou encaminhando-se para a porta. Quando segurou a maçaneta virou-se para encarar Elroy. "Nos vemos amanhã?" - Perguntou.

"Sim, aqui às nove horas da noite".

"Sem problemas. Ah! Eu posso falar de você para o Rony e a Hermione, eles são legais" - Harry estava ansioso para contar-lhes sobre tudo que tinha acontecido.

"Por mim tudo bem, mas acho que você não deve falar que eu irei treiná-lo em outras artes, eles podem não entender" - Falou seriamente.

"Ok, até amanhã então".

"Tchau".

Elroy foi até a janela e ficou observando o luar. Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez em que estivera lá. Mas pelo que pode notar nada tinha mudado, ainda havia os quadros movendo-se entre si, as escadas trocando de lugar. As lembranças iam e vinham, e o que mais lhe doía era isso: saber que elas não passavam de lembranças. Até quando teria que agüentar tanta dor, até quando para poder redimir-se?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como Harry já imaginava quando passou pelo retrato da mulher gorda, encontrou seus amigos lhe esperando, ambos sentados no sofá em frente à lareira. Rony tentando acalmar Hermione pelo repentino sumiço de Harry. Ambos o olharam quando ele entrou.

"Harry até que enfim! Achei que o Filch tinha pegado você. Você se machucou? Voldemort te atacou novamente? O que aconteceu? FALA HARRY!" - Hermione agarrava o braço de Harry com ansiedade.

"Mione se você me deixar falar eu explico". Harry disse calmamente se soltando de Hermione e indo sentar-se em uma poltrona perto da lareira. "Bem... não, o Filch não me encontrou. Eu não me machuquei, Voldemort não me atacou, não aconteceu nada desse tipo. Eu só encontrei uma pessoa que vai me ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. Sim Mione, eu vou apresentá-los a vocês, não ele não é um comensal disfarçado, apesar de Dumbledore não gostar muito dele, eu não sei por que afinal não me interessa. Acho que respondi tudo não é?".

"Er... até o que a Mione não perguntou!... Cara eu fiquei preocupado, vê se avisa aonde você vai da próxima vez. Você não sabe o que eu passei com essa garota. Ela consegue estressar alguém quando quer"- Rony disse dando um sorriso maroto, passando um braço sobre os ombros de Harry.

"Hei, não foi assim. Eu não estava tão nervosa, você que é um insensível. Ainda não entendo o que deu em mim para aceitar ser amiga de vocês!"- Hermione disse cruzando os braços e sentando no sofá.

"Ah, Mione admite vai, todo mundo já sabe como você fica quando o Harry dá os sumiços dele. Se bem que agora, eu acho que você está mais pra mãe dele. Relaxa o Harry já é bem grandinho e sabe se cuidar. Não é Harry?" - Rony falou indo sentar-se com a namorada.

"Valeu Rony! É verdade Mione, não se preocupe comigo" - Harry falou, dando um terno sorriso para a garota.

"Ah vocês são uns bobos! Confiam em todos... Harry se o Diretor não gosta desse cara é porque ele deve ter um motivo! Você não sabe nada a respeito dele, tudo o que ele te disse pode ser mentira".

"Eu sei disso Mione, acontece que ele pode me ajudar e em minha opinião ele é sincero. Eu posso não saber direito quem ele é e o que ele quer, mas ele me disse que vai falar tudo que eu precisar saber e isso me basta. Deveria bastar pra vocês também, afinal sou eu que devo derrotar Tom Riddle, não vocês".

"Tom Riddle, Harry? Você não quis dizer Voldemort?" - Rony perguntou apesar do estremecimento ao mencionar Voldemort.

"Sim, Rony. Elroy me disse que ao chamá-lo de Voldemort só aumentamos o medo das pessoas, e eu concordo com ele. Afinal ele é humano como todos nós".

"Humano? Ele é um monstro com sede de poder" - Rony fala, indignado.

"Quem é esse Elroy, Harry?" - Hermione pergunta calmamente a Harry.

"É a pessoa que vai me treinar. Por quê?" - Harry perguntou, desconfiado.

"Nada não. Bem, acho melhor nós irmos dormir. Amanhã temos aula dupla de poções e quero prestar atenção na aula" - Hermione diz caminhando na direção das escadas.

"É, eu estou morrendo de sono... Mas ter a primeira aula do dia com o seboso, ninguém merece!" - Rony diz se espreguiçando e indo pro dormitório masculino.

"Ele não é tão mau assim..." - Harry diz baixinho, seguindo Rony.

"O que você disse Harry?" - Rony perguntou subindo as escadas sem se virar.

"N-Nada... eu não falei nada" - Harry responde gaguejando, não imaginou que tinha falado alto para Rony ter ouvido. Estava agradecido por Rony estar de costas e não poder vê-lo corar.

"Hum... boa noite então" - Rony fala se jogando na cama.

"É, boa noite" - Harry nem tinha reparado que já estavam no quarto, tão perdido em pensamentos que estava. Por hora era melhor dormir. Amanhã seria um longo dia.

_Continua..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

5 Reviews, 5, EBAAAAA!

**Tachel Black – **Continuei viu, agora, você também tem que atualizar a sua fic, hein.Eu escrevo curtinho mesmo. Tenho que melhorar isso. Eu não gosto de ler cap's curtos, enton vou cuidar disso. Hum... que suspeitas são essas, será que você adivinhou tudo? O.O

Matou ou não? O que você acha? Eu sei a resposta, mas não falo! xD Não se preocupa, eu já pensei na questão da previsão...

Bjokas, Aguardo a sua review!

**Lilibeth – **Menina, como você adivinhou a situação toda hein? Hahaha. Gostei da sua descrição, eu não poderia ter feito melhor! Sou péssima para descrever a cena toda... O que eu posso dizer? um elogio desses vindo de uma das minhas maiores ídolas? Que emoção! Aniannka toda corada de vergonha Fiquei feliz por você ter gostado.

Bjokas e não desaparece não hein?

**Drika - **Obrigada, muito obrigada! Ta aí a atualização espero que tenha gostado, pode deixar que vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível! E quero uma review o mais rápido possível.

Bjokas.

**Magalud – **Quem é esse Tom que você pensou? Me diz, fiquei curiosa! ó.ò

Mais uma das minhas ídolas, e dizendo que ta ficando interessante... ai, ai, olha que eu surto de tanta emoção! O Elroy ainda vai surpreender... eu espero!

Bjokas moça, e quero o seu review desse cap hein?

**Nicolle Snape** – O.O O que você acha que ele vai pedir? Aaaaah a minha beta gostou! Pois é, eu não gosto muito do jeitinho de fracote que muitos descrevem o Harry.

Bjokas... e, review!

Bjokas a todos que estão acompanhando, espero que não os tenha desapontado.


	4. Chapter 4

**Todos os direitos autorais reservados a J.K.R e as editoras.**

**Algo que eu não avisei antes e quero deixar bem claro pra depois não ser apedrejada. Essa é uma história slash / yaoi, ou seja, haverá relações homem com homem, então se não te agrada, por favor, não leia.**

**Ps: os nomes eu manterei a tradução, mas em relação às casas elas ficaram em inglês.**

**Capítulo betado pela Nicolle Snape! (Que eu tinha esquecido de dizer no outro capítulo) aceitou ser a minha beta nessa história. Obrigada miga! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ninguém conseguia entender porque Hermione tinha ido para Gryffindor e não para Ravenclaw. Afinal a garota era estudiosa, sempre estava com os deveres prontos antecipadamente e cobrava isso dos seus amigos também, além de ser sempre quem respondia as perguntas dos professores em aula. Essas eram características claras de um estudante Ravenclaw, então o que essa garota fazia em Gryffindor?

Hermione nunca se incomodou com esses questionamentos. Quando lhe perguntavam diretamente, ela lhes dava um sorriso com o canto da boca e ia embora sem dar respostas. Ela mesma admitia que se encaixava perfeitamente no perfil de Ravenclaw, até alguém ferir seus amigos. Nesses momentos era possível ver a razão dela ter ido para Gryffindor.

A coragem tomava conta dela, encarava tudo e todos sem nada temer e não descansava até fazer a pessoa se arrepender de ter feito seus amigos sofrerem. Mas havia exceções, como agora. Ela não sabia quem era esse homem que apareceu tão oportunamente na vida de Harry, mas ela saberia, e o impediria de magoá-lo.

Não podia negar que todos eram inocentes até que se provasse o contrário, mas todos esses anos convivendo com a sombra de Voldemort a espreita, tendo que ser forte por si e por seus amigos, a ensinou que tudo que vinha em boa hora geralmente cobrava algo em troca e muitas vezes o preço era alto demais.

Era engraçado ver como Rony e Harry pareciam tentar protege-la de tudo, quando na maioria das vezes era ela que os salvava com seus conhecimentos. Os três se completavam. Rony era a força, Harry a coragem e ela a sabedoria. Por isso eram amigos, por isso ela os deixava ter a ilusão de que a protegiam.

Seus garotos, como ela os chamava, já tinham passado por coisas que ninguém da idade deles poderia imaginar, principalmente Harry. Ela imaginava que o garoto nunca tivera infância. Provavelmente pulara essa fase, o que muito a entristecia... Afinal, eram tempos difíceis e o garoto parecia se fechar cada vez mais em seu próprio mundo e isso não era bom. Como ele poderia enfrentar Voldemort estando destruído internamente?

Ele sempre poderia contar com ela e tinha certeza de que com Rony também. Mas, e quanto àquela pessoa perante a qual você pode tirar todas as máscaras e se mostrar sem medos, que vai apoiá-lo e enfrentar tudo por você? Podia ser romântica demais às vezes, mas sabia que seu amigo não tinha uma pessoa assim. Por isso faria o papel desse alguém o protegendo de seres maldosos até o próprio Harry a encontrar.

Hermione deixara de ser uma garotinha inocente, deixara de acreditar no príncipe encantado, trocou tudo, toda a perfeição pela realidade. Quem precisava de um príncipe quando se tinha um belo guerreiro para segurá-la fortemente em seus braços e sussurrar ao seu ouvido todo o amor que sentia por ela?

Seu amor aconteceu num imprevisto. Poder-se-ia dizer que Víctor Krum foi o maior responsável por essa mudança tão repentina e tão drástica em seu interior. Tudo aconteceu nas férias de verão, antes do início de seu sexto ano em Hogwarts. Ela e os pais tinham ido passar as férias em uma cidade próxima a Durmstrang, em um de seus passeios turísticos pela cidade acidentalmente encontrara Victor e apresentou-o a seus pais. Desde então se encontravam para alguns passeios, Hermione deixara claro que não pensava em namoro, não com tanta coisa acontecendo ao seu redor. Apenas buscava a companhia de alguém parecido com ela para distrair-se e esquecer da luta que o mundo mágico travava.

Não tinham muita coisa em comum, aliás, discordavam em vários sentidos. Hermione defendia com todo o fervor a libertação dos elfos, até tinha criado um grupo para essa luta: o F.A.L.E. Vítor replicava perguntando o que fariam os elfos depois de libertos. Todos eles viveram acostumados a servir, não saberiam o que fazer com a liberdade. Iriam sofrer e provavelmente acabariam por se matar.

Tantas diferenças, e apesar disso nunca alguém lhe parecera tão interessante. Arrependia-se de não ter dado mais atenção ao rapaz que lhe levara ao baile de abertura do torneio tribuxo. Ela tinha que admitir que às vezes a comunicação tornava-se difícil, devido à dificuldade de Krum falar a sua língua, mas nada que eles não pudessem contornar. O tempo passava e um novo sentimento tomava conta do coração da garota. Não sabia o que acontecia só que toda vez que Krum beijava-lhe a mão ao cumprimentá-la ou lhe oferecia o braço para caminharem, um calor percorria o seu rosto e falar tornava-se complicado.

Não tinha sido assim com Rony, com ele fora algo infantil. O primeiro amor de uma garota que com certeza era inesquecível. Talvez ao menos uma vez, toda garota se apaixone por seu melhor amigo. Talvez confundissem o sentimento de total interação com algo mais profundo. Como tentará fazer aquele garoto lhe olhar, até mesmo aceitara a companhia de Krum para enciumá-lo. Achara que tinha conseguido seu intento quando Rony dera sinais de estar furioso ao saber quem seria seu par... Mas, enganara-se.

Foi então que observando o comportamento do suposto dono de seu coração descobrira que Rony lhe tinha ciúmes por considerá-la uma irmã e a protegia da mesma forma que fazia com Gina. O que a deixou furiosa e extremamente desapontada por descobrir que ele nem sequer notara suas intenções.

Através dessa mesma observação pode descobrir os verdadeiros sentimentos de seu amigo por certo rapaz. Era tudo tão claro que se indignava por não ter notado antes, estava ali para que qualquer bom observador notasse: os olhares, a falta de palavras, as brigas, muitas vezes gerando pequenas lutas, que na sua fértil imaginação pensava tratarem-se de um plano de seu amigo para que pudesse tocar, mesmo que de uma forma um tanto incomum, seu amado.

Sabia também do medo que Rony tinha de contar para ela e para Harry sobre a sua opção, afinal somos seus melhores amigos, e ele sofreria ainda mais sem o apoio deles. Nada podia fazer quanto a isso, apenas esperar até que ele se decidisse por contar-lhes ou não, e se o fizesse garantir-lhe então todo o seu apoio. Não podia se declarar a mais feliz das pessoas, visto que o dono do coração do garoto ruivo era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy - pesadelo Gryffindor.

Mas negava-se a pensar nesse assunto estando na companhia do rapaz que lhe dominava os pensamentos. Ele lhe ensinou alguns feitiços e poções úteis em uma luta, e alguns para serem usados em um tipo de primeiros socorros. Era um rapaz esperto além de forte, apesar de estudar em uma escola dita como praticante de magia negra não escondia seu apoio a Dumbledore e sua causa.

E foi então que tudo aconteceu. Nunca lhe ocorreu à possibilidade de um ataque pelos comensais da morte, afinal apesar de sua localização estava em uma cidade trouxa e os comensais não tinham se mostrado para eles ainda.

Hermione juntamente com seus pais e Vítor caminhavam pela cidade parando de vitrine em vitrine para que as mulheres pudessem ver os artigos expostos nas lojas. Hermione e Vítor reconheceram imediatamente reconheceram o som de aparatação e se viraram rapidamente avistando um bando de comensais que se dispuseram a espalhar o caos, lançando maldições e feitiços de todo o tipo. A garota virou-se para os pais e mandou-os se esconderem na loja, os Granger opuseram-se severamente. Krum convenceu-os dizendo que Mione era uma bruxa capaz de se defender sozinha e que a presença deles só iria lhe distrair e por em risco sua vida, além de prometer que a protegeria com a própria vida.

Fora a primeira batalha dela, o suficiente para impedir-lhe de dormir durante um bom tempo. Nunca esqueceria a quantidade de corpos sem vida espalhados pelo local, homens, mães abraçadas a seus filhos na vã tentativa de protegê-los, o sangue cobrindo tudo. Assim que os comensais os viram partiram para cima deles, além dos dois apenas mais três bruxos feliz ou infelizmente estavam lá e ajudaram na luta.

Era um grupo de vinte comensais, muitos eram membros novos e portanto menos experientes. Após um tempo, membros da Ordem apareceram para ajudá-los... Um pouco tarde demais visto que de seus três aliados, somente um continuava de pé e assim mesmo gravemente ferido. Hermione quebrara um braço quando fora jogada contra a parede de uma loja e Krum tinha um corte horizontal no abdome. Quando tudo acabou pode ver que seus pais estavam a salvo, todos os feridos foram imediatamente para o hospital onde alguns tiveram que permanecer por um tempo.

Só conseguiu superar tudo com o apoio de Vítor que passou todos os dias em que estiveram internados ao seu lado. A primeira vez que conseguiu dormir tinha sido nos braços dele, horas depois dele ter lhe pedido em namoro e ela aceitado. Infelizmente os pesadelos nunca desapareceram.

_Continua..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Respondendo as reviews:

**Nicolle Snape: **Minha beta favorita me conta que pedido é esse? Minha cabeça tá dando voltas imaginando 1001 possibilidades... bjus miga.

**Magalud:** Quem bom que você gostou dele, só peço desculpas pela péssima escolha de nome. O que você acha lud? Não poderia deixar o sexy Snape sozinho né:) bjinhos.

**Amanda Saitou: **Sabe quanto tempo eu esperei por essa review moça? assim eu fico com vergonha... É isso já é um pouco mais complicado, tenta advinhar... Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo também. Bjo.

**Srta. Kinomoto: **É slash sim, com uns três casais até agora... um foi revelado nesse capítulo, quanto aos outros advinha! Bjk.

**Dark Lupina: **Adorei te "conhecer" moça:D espero que agora tenha melhorado, pelo menos um pouco...eu tentei, juro! Que bom que você gostou... bjos.

**Ptyxx:** xD que emoção mais uma review de uma das mestras! Você ter gostado me deixou bem feliz. Eu sei, TODO MUNDO fala que o primeiro capítulo deu nós na cabeça, mas era essa a intenção! Bjokas.

**Tachel Black: **que hipóteses menina, hum... Será que todo mundo já adivinhou o final? Eu sei, eu sei o nome é mesmo sem noção... Mas foi o primeiro que me veio a cabeça. Espero que este esteja um pouco maiorzinho e que você goste! Bjo.

E por hoje é só pessoal...


End file.
